The present invention relates to treatment of water and more particularly to kits for purifying water.
There is a need for potable water in all areas of the world. In developed countries, water is purified and potable water is supplied on a large scale, typically by large national or multinational water management companies. This water is typically supplied directly to consumers"" homes in a potable form. However, in some parts of the world, for example in some rural areas of developing countries, many people either do not have a direct water supply to their homes and only have access to a non-potable communal water supply such as a village well, or cannot be guaranteed that the water they do receive is potable.
It is known to produce potable water using a flocculent composition. Flocculent is mixed with the source water, typically a number of times, until large particles (xe2x80x9cflocsxe2x80x9d) are coagulated that include various contaminants. These particles are then removed from the treated water, for example by pouring the water through a filtering material, to produce purified water.
The kits available to date which purify water in this manner have been crude. Typically they consist of a flocculent composition and a cloth. Two basic containers, such as buckets, are typically supplied by the consumer. The flocculent is mixed with water in the first bucket until ready. The cloth is then typically held by hand over the second bucket. The treated water is poured from the first bucket through the cloth and into the second bucket. Clean water is then drawn or poured from the second bucket as needed.
Prior kits suffer from a number of shortcomings. One is that the floc filtering arrangement is not effective or easy to use. Another is that chlorine produced by flocculent treatment remains in the water, which has an undesirable taste. Another shortcoming is that the buckets are not convenient to use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a water purification kit that produces potable, clean and good tasting water quickly and efficiently, and that is easy to use.
In one aspect of the invention, a water purification kit comprises a first container, a second container, a water purification composition, a filter holder, and a filter. The first container is for receiving untreated water, and the second container is for receiving purified water. The water purification composition, when mixed with water in the first container, produces partially purified water having solid matter. The filter holder is supported by the second container, and the filter is held in the filter holder. Purified water is obtained by pouring the partially purified water from the first container, through the filter and filter holder, and into the second container, thereby removing the solid matter.
In another aspect of the invention, a water purification kit comprises a water purification composition, a first filter and a second filter. The water purification composition, when contacted with water, produces partially purified water having solid matter. The first filter is capable of removing the solid matter when the partially purified water is passed through it. The second filter comprises carbon.
In another aspect of the invention, a water purification kit comprises a first container, a second container, a water purification composition, a first filter and a second filter. The first container is for receiving untreated water, and the second container is for receiving purified water. The second container has a spigot for dispensing purified water. The water purification composition, when mixed with water in the first container, produces partially purified water having solid matter. The first filter is held proximate an upper end of the second container and is for removing the solid matter when the partially purified water is poured from the first container into the second container. A second filter in the second container comprises carbon. Optionally, the second filter is located proximate an outlet of the second container such that purified water passes through the second filter just prior to exiting the spigot. Also optionally, the second filter is sealingly held between upper and lower chambers of the second container such that purified water passes from the first chamber, through the second filter, and into the second chamber, from which purified water is dispensed.
Other aspects of the invention, including methods of using a kit, are apparent from the detailed description below.